Tyrant
by Mai-Inuzuka-Nara
Summary: One dead body and a framing too precise, now his kingdom is crumbling before his very eyes.


Tyrant 

\\

Summary:

One dead body and a framing too precise, now his kingdom is crumbling before his very eyes. All he can do is watch.

Warning(s): AU, violence, swearing, sexual themes

\\

Chapter I: Prologue | Sabotage

\\

It was sure to be heard across the great seven countries.

Piercing and shrill as it was the world had been left ablaze by it, nothing to _ever_ be the same.

It was around noon when his shoulders were the most tense, face set in it's most intense glare when he heard _it_. Sasori even allowed himself the decency to seem startled when he jumped slightly, accidentally brushing against Deidara who spat a rather nasty curse at the red head.

"Sasori-Danna?" The blonde inquired worry etching into his words as they echoed throughout the now deadly silent room. Deidara was more concerned with the red head's lack of response than whatever possible disturbance could be the source of such a banshee similar shriek.

"_Danna_?" The blonde's panic rose to an unorthodox level, even for someone as boisterous as the blonde , as he began to shake his red head companion who was staring out of the open office window with a gaze similar to that of the dead.

Deidara would know, he's killed plenty so the look no longer haunts him, the look on the face of a person once so alive who's been completely drained of their life. He will never get the nightmares, nor the faces of those he has killed, but he's almost completely forgotten how to _feel._ Of course he's not completely devoid of emotion, concern for one, concern for his Danna who's beginning to pale as if the clutches of death itself were trying to envelope him.

"Deidara" The blonde's gaze snapped to attention, but his hand never faltered on Sasori's shoulder. He surveyed the man behind the desk almost desperately, willing him to know the source of his partner's sudden detached behavior.

He'd heard it of course, Pein had.

When in such a position of power one must never falter should the enemy catch you on your slip up and slit your throat upon realization. Pein is _not_ so foolish.

On the rise up to such power there are certain things you _can't_ allow, certain people you can't _trust_. It is then when your senses become too sharp, too keen. He'd heard the scream before it even sounded, if that were comprehensible.

He was sure the people in Oto days of travel away had heard, he was positive everyone in the village had heard, even the freshly buried dead, of course every one in the room had heard if the way the guards were gripping the hilt of their sword in anticipation were any indication. However, he's not so sure anyone had heard it they way he _heard_ it.

While rather brief as it had sent a sense of dread through him, he wonders if Sasori had heard it too, a calm before the storm of sorts. Sasori never ceased to amaze him, blind to the world but yet the red head could see. Pein wonders how in the darkness he could knew to look out into the open window as the sun sunk lower in the horizon mixing with a hint of stormy gray.

Deidara's hand was still placed firmly upon his detached companion's shoulder and Pein wished so deeply that he was _not_ familiar with desperation.

The wind whipped violently through the open window, Deidara's blonde locks swaying, before a figure appeared, as if guided by the wind itself.

"_Pein_" Came a feather light, soft voice laced with the slightest hint of distress.

Onyx eyes surveyed him with an almost fretful look, a small glance out of the open window, and that's when Pein knew; the storm was coming sooner than anticipated.

\\

Tsuki Nagi is a curvacious woman of twenty four with sleek jet black hair matted to her forehead due to the sweat lacing her brow, eyes a light azure and she's breathing rather arduous when Pein arrives. Pein imagines a scream like that must take a lot of energy, or _motive_, he adds rather suspect.

Upon noticing his arrival she instantly falls to her knees in the deepest bow he has ever been graced by, he would be flattered but Itachi is already yanking her hair with a stifling grip, dagger aimed at a vital. Should word be said too leisure, a breath taken too shaky she would be dead within seconds. This she realizes as her eyes well with fresh tears and shes whimpering akin to that of someone wounded, Pein is very familiar with desperation. Desperation is .. a _**very**_ old _acquaintance_.

"What troubles you Nagi-San?" It was an order yet spoken so graceful, so soft the traumatized women allowed herself swiftness in pointing in his peripheral. There stood Hidan, looking rather haggard and just plain exhausted. If he had felt dread earlier he now wished death would envelope him whole, because it had to be dire to have such an affect on someone as .. _eccentric_ as Hidan.

That's when he noticed the silver haired man's stance and the blood pooled around his feet. In the pool of blood was a patch of pellucid white, a glimpse of shinobi gear, and many a fallen weapon. The first thought that ran through his mind was the fact that it was not a shinobi hailing from his village, nor were there any and neither a trace of an enemy. Not many words had been spoken and yet this already did _not_ look good.

"A fucking Kiri nin" Hidan spoke up brandishing a kiri hitai-ate, confirming the inevitable.

Tsuki fell to the ground with a loud wail, Deidara tried (and failed miserably) to cover up his unease with a humorless chuckle but the small squeeze of Sasori's shoulder did not go noticed by Pein, Sasori just stared blankly ahead mouth parted slightly as if to say something, anything. The guards appeared on edge, while Itachi merely shifted.

"I see" Pein murmured, finally.

"Do you?" Itachi spoke up voice soft despite the very meaning behind the seemingly incomprehensible words.

_Do you see the blood shed to come? Do you see every sacrifice being discarded? Do you see peace crumbling before your every eyes? Do you see the downfall of your kingdom?_

Pein did_ see_.

He saw fire and everything in him _ached_. He would watch his kingdom fall, everything built with his blood, sweat, and tears, and anything he ever allowed himself to love would crumble in his very wake, and he would _watch_, he would _see._

But for now he settles for watching the sunset alongside Itachi, with Tsuki's whimpers and Hidan's curses filling the clearing.

\\

(A/N): Feedback appreciated


End file.
